


He Calls Gert First

by writewithurheart



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Chase's thoughts, Comfort, Extended Scenes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, episode 1x08, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Chase's thoughts as he dials Gert and what happens when he finds her in his room.





	He Calls Gert First

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone after I watched the episode, so I had to share. It explores why Chase called Gert first and what must have happened in between scenes.

He calls Gert first.

They haven’t been close for nearly two years but she’s the only person who knows, the only one who understands what his father’s like, how many bad situations he’s been in. She was there for him when his dad used to beat him regularly. She had seen through his facade and bugged him until he finally talked about it. Ever since, she’d been his confidante when things with his father went south. 

He doesn’t remember how it stopped, only that he made new friends on the lacrosse team and they steadily took her place, but right now he just needs to hear her voice, to tell her about what happened. 

Her number is still in his favorites, the picture long updated to feature her purple hair. He pauses for a moment over the number, unsure if she’ll take his call. They haven’t talked like this in years. Ultimately, it doesn’t matter. There’s no choice to make and he presses the button. 

She doesn’t pick up the first time and tears burn the corners of Chase’s eyes, tears that he pushes down. Her voicemail is completely Gert. He doesn’t bother leaving a message, but he calls right back, praying that she was just out of reach of her phone and this time, she’ll pick up. 

When that doesn’t work, he decides the next person is Karolina because fuck it but he needs someone here with him to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. 

Doesn’t change the fact that he wishes it was Gert. 

… 

His heart skips a beat when Karolina says that Gert’s upstairs waiting for him. It seems to be too good to be true after she didn’t answer his phone earlier, but the jolt of surprise is enough to knock him out of his anger. He had been about to punch Mr. Dean, no doubt about it. And he’s not sure Karolina’s mere presence could have prevented it.

He takes the stairs two at a time. There’s a slight buzz of alcohol in his system, but it’s nothing compared to his need to see Gert again. He needs to talk to her about his dad, about how fucked up he is because Chase still loves his father despite the fact that he abuses Chase and his mother. He should hate his father. He hates himself for being so weak that any praise from his father brings him pride and joy. 

Victor Stein is a horrible human being. Chase shouldn’t crave his approval. Gert had somehow always understood. 

It hits him once his feet touch the top step that Gert can’t be here. She didn’t answer his calls, there’s no way she would know to come her and Karolina wouldn’t call her. She just wanted him to go back to his room and cool down. 

Cool down… 

_ Shit _

He almost beat up her father. 

Chase groans as he pushes open his door, running a hand through his hair and falling back against the wall of his room. God, he would have succumbed to his anger and hit someone, just like his father hit him. His father, who was bleeding to death downstairs surrounded by the terrifying Pride, the Murder Cult. 

“Today has been so weird,” he whispers out loud, eyes opening. As he thought, Gert’s nowhere to be seen, although his eyes pause their perusal of the room as he notices the plant...A plant with only one leaf left? 

His fingers run over the glossy surface as his eyes catch on movement to his right. 

It’s the roar that shocks his body into movement. 

_ There’s a freaking dinosaur in his room!  _

There’s leaves hanging out of the creature’s mouth, but no herbivore has teeth that big and this thing looks like it’s more than willing to take a bite out of him. His hands wrap around the closest object that resembles a weapon, and while the lacrosse stick feels comfortable in his hands, its nowhere near an adequate weapon. 

And then he sees purple hair, purple hair that is on the other side of the possibly human-eating beast. He shouts a warning to her as he contemplates if he can miraculously get between her and the dinosaur, to protect her somehow. 

Turns out, that’s not necessary. 

“Chase, chill. Also, lacrosse sticks are not the cure all for everything.” 

His grip loosens as she pets the dinosaur. PETS it, like it’s a puppy. A particularly vicious puppy that apparently doesn’t want Chase to pet it, but a puppy all the same. He fights a smile when he sees Gert light up as she talks to her new pet. It suits her, the dinosaur. It’s teeth are as sharp as her words. They both appear to have crusty exteriors, but Chase knows Gert. She’s a softy once you get past the tough shell. Based on the way the dinosaur fawns over her, it’s the same way. 

Chase sits on his bed, watching them interact for a moment. “How did you get in?” 

Gert glances over at him and slowly moves away from her new pet to join him on the bed. Chase flops back to stare at the ceiling and she joins him. “The same way we got in when I wanted to go stargazing.” 

He smiles softly. “You picked the lock.” 

“Yup. I was taught by the best.” She looks at him with a grin that fades quickly as she stares at him. “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

Chase looks away then, unable to hold eye contact. “My dad lashed out with my fistigons...he’s been so great lately that I let myself think everything was fine, but today...he snapped.”

Gert grips his hand. 

He squeezes back before he continues. “He was going to kill me, Gert. There was no way I would survive the second blast, but then…” He swallows then, scared to speak the words out loud. “Mom shot him.” 

Gert twists on her side. “Chase…” 

He looks back. “My dad almost killed me and yet I’m still worried about him. What is wrong with me?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” She whispers. “He’s despicable but he’s still your father.” 

“For a couple weeks there, we were close and then tonight…” He sighs. “I can’t keep doing this, Gert. We need to end this.” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

He shrugs. He’s not sure. 

“Alex is working on the video. If we turn it into the police-” 

“No,” Chase cuts her off. The dinosaur moves at the harshness of his voice, but stays on the other side of the room, watching. “Not until we know my dad’s okay.” He needs that peace of mind. 

“Alright,” Gert says quietly. “We can do that.” 

“And not until we know  _ why _ , why our parents got involved with this shit, why they’re all in my basement right now either saving my dad’s life or covering up his murder.” He swallows thickly. He doesn’t think they’re doing a cover up.  

“Sounds good to me.” 

Gert jumps and springs upright at Karolina’s voice. Chase props himself up, missing the comforting weight of Gert lying beside him. He hadn’t even realized how close they had become, although she appears amused by his reaction. The dinosaur doesn’t seem to be perturbed by Karolina at least. 

“I think my dad might be willing to help us,” she says. “But I think we need to get out of here. Nico just texted me. She and Alex have something.” 

The dinosaur turns to the door and growls. To which Gert adds unnecessarily and somewhat creepily: “Someone’s coming.” 

Chase sits up. “You guys hide in the bathroom. I’ll deal with whoever it is.” 

“You sure?” Gert asks as Karolina and the dinosaur follow his directions. Gert’s hand slips into his again. 

He squeezes it as he nods. 

Gert scatters as his mother’s tentative knock sounds on the door, leaving him to face her alone.  

… 

He’s not sure who he’s more thankful for right now. Gert for calming him down or Karolina for getting Gert. He’s sure Karolina would have tried to help, but he’s equally sure he would have just ended up trying to kiss her again. Which would have been a huge mistake. 

Kissing her had been impulsive and hella awkward. Karolina’s been avoiding him ever since and honestly, it kind of felt like what he imagines kissing a sister would be like. It was mostly alcohol and adrenaline induced. He had no desire to do that again, not seriously anyway. 

But bringing it up while they were in a car with Gert and her maybe man-eating dinosaur that seems to like Karolina, is not a good idea. 

The dinosaur peeks out from under the blanket, sticking her - he’s pretty sure it’s a she but who knows - nose toward him. She sniffs him a couple times, sneezes once and then lightly nuzzles Chase’s arm. 

Gert chuckles in front of him. “I think she likes you.” 

Their eyes meet in the rearview mirror and Chase smiles. “Does she have a name?” 

Gert’s eyes shift to the dinosaur in the mirror. The affection and adoration in her gaze warms his heart as she says, “We’re working on it. We haven’t found a name he likes.” 

Chase frowns. “Did you just say she?” 

“Yes. Well, how am I supposed to know if my new friend is a he or a she? Do dinosaurs even have sexes as we know them? He doesn’t seem opposed to me switching back and forth. Does it really matter as pronouns are invented concepts to begin with? Why apply such heteronormative standards to a dinosaur anyway?” 

Karolina shoots Chase a look from the front seat, but he just grins. “Well, she seems to like his blanket.” 

Chase decides then and there that he needs to get Gert to smile more. He’s witnessed the sarcastic smile, the forced grimace, her strained uptick that supposed to be a grin, but this one is a true smile, the kind that bubbles up from happiness when someone actually listens to her. 

Karolina raises an eyebrow at him in surprise. He shrugs in response lifting his hand to rest on the dinosaur’s nose as she nuzzles into him. He’s actually quite cute when she’s not growling. Her scales are warm to the touch and apparently he likes his nose scratched. 

The front seat erupts in giggles. Chase jerks around to look at Gert and Kare. The dinosaur nudges his arm indignantly as he stops petting her. Absentmindedly, he starts scratching her nose again. 

Kare raises an eyebrow at him teasingly, eyes darting between him, Gert, and the dinosaur. Chase shifts in his seat and shoots her an annoyed look. Whatever Kare is thinking, this only seems to solidify it because she shakes her head and grins triumphantly. 

“Looks like you’ve got a new special friend.” Her words imply the dinosaur, but her eyes flick to Gert as her smile widens with knowledge of a secret. 

Chase shakes his head in warning. He does not need Karolina broadcasting his crush to the object of his affection. She bounces in her seat as she turns back to face the windshield, shooting him amused looks all the way to Timely Coffee. 

He is never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Bookmarks/comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
